


Greek, Roman, and Norse- Oh gods!

by bluelove22



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, Picnics, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: What could happen at a picnic with all of our favorite PJO and HoO characters when they get introduced to Magnus, Sam, Blitzen, Hearthstone, and Jack from MCGA? Hilarity. *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	Greek, Roman, and Norse- Oh gods!

**Author's Note:**

> Was written after the Sword of Summer came out but before Hammer of Thor and Ship of the Dead (so no Alex sadly but I'll eventually work on a fix-it chapter no worries). Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO, HoO, or MCGA characters.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Annabeth glanced over her shoulder at her cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you excited, Magnus? It's not every day demigods from three different mythologies get together for a picnic. Oh, and dwarves and elves. Speaking of, where are your friends?"

"I asked them to wait outside the gate to Central Park since your friends are already there setting up. I didn't want them to go in until we were there. And to answer your question, I am excited; I'm just a bit anxious. What if they don't get along?"

The daughter of Athena nodded in understanding, gray eyes thoughtful as the entrance to the park came into view. "I'm more concerned that they will get along too well." It was then she noticed a girl wearing a headscarf, a tall man wearing all black besides the candy-cane scarf wrapped around his neck, and a dark-skinned man dressed in a suit standing just outside the gate. "Are those your friends?"

Magnus smiled, urging his cousin to jog the rest of the distance with him. When they stopped in front of the trio, it was the sharply dressed one that spoke first.

"Is this the great Annabeth Chase our buddy has been telling us about? I must say, you've got style. I like you already!" He stretched out a hand, which Annabeth took immediately. "My name's-"

"Whoa," Magnus interrupted, "slow down there, fashionista. Let's leave the introductions for when we meet up with her friends. They're waiting for us."

"Fine, but only because I bet they appreciate fashion more than you."

"Hey, who was the one that modeled your very first line of fashionable armor?"

"That was Hearth, actually. You only tried on the prototype. He's much better at working the catwalk than you are since he doesn't make that awkward face you do."

"I don't make an awkward face!"

Annabeth giggled when the one she guessed was Hearth gave him a pointed look, effectively shutting the son of Frey up. With that the five of them passed through the gates and walked along the path towards the middle of the park. It didn't take long to reach where the Greek and Roman demigods had set up lunch, for because of the chilly February weather they were the only group in the park with several blankets and food arranged around them.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth called as her cousin and new friends followed her to where her own friends were waiting. "It's time for introductions!"

Within seconds the dozen or so teenagers that had been sitting down quickly got up. After dusting themselves off they made their way to stand before the new arrivals, one with black hair and sea green eyes grabbing Annabeth's hand as she joined them.

"I'll start," she said once everyone was standing in a haphazard circle. "Hello everyone, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Magnus is my cousin."

She turned to the boy she was holding hands with and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hi! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth's boyfriend." He said all this with a carefree grin on his face, his eyes dancing with excitement at today's meeting. "Wait, are we doing titles and powers too? Because that may take a while..."

"We'll skip them for now. Everyone can brag among themselves later."

"Oh, okay." Percy then nudged the scrawny boy standing next to him. "Your turn, Neeks."

"Don't call me that," the dark-haired demigod muttered. His aviator jacket and all black attire similar to Hearth's caught Blitzen's attention as all eyes turned to him. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Nico di Angelo, and I'm a child of Hades."

Magnus almost shrunk back at the look he was getting from the kid as he introduced himself, but forced himself to hold his gaze. Why was he looking at him like he personally offended his father?

Before either of them could break the tension they were slowly creating, however, a smiling brighter than the sun teenager with blond hair and blue eyes jumped in.

"It's nice to meet you all too! My name's William Solace, but you can just call me Will. I'm a son of Apollo and the oh so lucky boyfriend of this polite little ray of sunshine," he spoke while wrapping an arm around Nico. The son of Hades in turn rolled his eyes at Will's actions, trying to seem as if the introduction didn't phase him, but everyone could see the slight blush on Nico's cheeks.

Next it went to the couple standing beside them.

"Hello," the blond with glasses greeted kindly. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Percy and Nico are my bros, and the girl beside me is my girlfriend."

Smiling at her boyfriend, the Cherokee American demigod took over. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm very excited to meet you all."

"Not as excited as I am," the short Latino to her left said. "The name is Leo McShizzle Badboy Supreme Valdez, but you can just call me Leo. My pops is Hephaestus and I have a dragon named Festus if you guys want to meet him sometime."

"A dragon?" Magnus spoke in awe. "That's so cool! Sam, can you turn into a-"

"Don't even go there, Magnus." The girl in the headscarf replied shortly. She then turned to the cinnamon-haired beauty holding hands with the elf-like demigod. "And you are?"

"Calypso, titaness. The machine-freak next to me is my boyfriend."

"Got that right, sunshine."

All the way on the other side of the group, a dark-skinned girl with frizzy hair gave the Norse visitors a friendly smile.

"Hello! My name is Hazel Levesque and I'm a daughter of Pluto. Nico is my half-brother, and the next one to introduce himself is my boyfriend."

"I'm Frank Zhang," the boy shifting awkwardly beside her said. "Son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon."

The last of Annabeth's friends nodded in greeting, eyes surveying those before her calculatingly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and I'm a daughter of Bellona."

"And that's everyone who could make it," Annabeth said once Reyna was finished. "I have a close friend named Grover Underwood who couldn't make it on account of nature spirit business, but he sends his best regards. Anyway, it's your turn, cousin."

With all of the attention on him, Magnus waved at the bunch with a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you all. As Annabeth mentioned earlier I'm her cousin Magnus Chase, and I'm a son of Frey."

The girl to his right spoke next. "I'm Samirah al-Abbas, but please just call me Sam. I'm a daughter of Loki."

"Loki?" Leo burst in a fit of energy. "Like the Loki brother of Thor from the Avengers, Loki?"

Sam groaned, irritation flashing across her features. "Everyone always assumes that. No, Loki as in the trickster god that you should never trust no matter how persuasive he may seem."

"He's not like the guy in the movies," Magnus offered. "Face is scarred and he wears a Red Sox jersey, but I suppose he is a smooth talker."

"And plenty evil." Sam added.

"Anyway," the man standing on her right side broke in, "let's finish up these introductions. I'm Blitzen, you can call me that or Blitz, and I'm a dwarven son of Freya. It's wonderful to meet you all," he said with a short bow. Then, confusing the Greeks and Romans, he motioned to the tall man beside him before continuing. "Everyone, this is Magnus' soul-brother Hearthstone, or Hearth for short. He's an elf who has a talent for magic. Before anyone asks he's deaf but can read lips."

Hearth smiled slightly, signing  _Hello_ out of politeness, but soon openly stared in awe as the son of Hades raised his hands and signed  _Nice to meet you, Hearth_ back. Within moments everyone was staring at the young demigod in shock.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"You know sign language?" Percy questioned.

Nico nodded gingerly. "A lot of ghosts have lost their voices, and a lot of skeletons are missing their jaws. Sign language is a useful thing to pick up on when trying to keep the peace in the Underworld."

"Ghosts and skeletons? Whoa," Magnus commented, "and I thought dying every few hours back in Asgard was weird. Are there zombies in the Underworld too?"

At Magnus' comment, Nico turned his attention to the shaggy-haired blond.

"Yes, and I even happen to have one as my chauffeur. That's another story all together though. Also, not to be rude, but now that everyone knows who each other is I can't help but ask-"

 _Wait just a moment!_  A voice suddenly shouted from nowhere (at least to the Greeks and Romans).  _Magnus, how could you forget to introduce me? Wait, you were just saving the best for last, weren't you?_

"Oh, that's right." The son of Frey said quickly before taking the pendant off of his necklace. Within seconds a sword was in his hand, confusing those who still did not know where the voice came from. "Everyone, this is my trusty sword, the Sword of Summer, Jack."

_That's right, newbies. Gape in awe at my brilliance._

"Jack," Magnus warned.

_Sorry. Nice to meet you, I guess? Is that better?_

"Very."

It took a moment for those staring at the now floating sword to recover, but when they did Percy was the first to speak.

"Dude, your sword can talk? That's awesome!" In a flash he pulled a pen from his pocket and quickly uncapped it, revealing that it turned into a sword in a way similar to Jack's transformation. "This is Riptide, my own trusty sword."

"See?" Magnus said to Jack with a hand on his hip. "And you said a pen sword was a stupid idea."

_Yeah, but I bet he has a hard time not losing it. I'm always right around your neck, but someone could pickpocket his sword from his pocket at any time._

"Actually," Percy intervened, "Riptide always appears back in my pocket if it gets knocked out of my hand or taken after a few minutes. I can't lose it."

 _I'm still much cooler than your sword,_  Jack shot back haughtily.  _I can talk and move on my own, while yours is just an inanimate object._

Percy looked affronted. "Hey! No one talks about my sword like that, not even another sword."

_Oh yeah? You want a piece of me, Water Boy?_

Annabeth sighed, sending Magnus a pleading look to avoid unnecessary fighting, but in the end they knew a fight was inevitable. Still, it would have to wait until another time as Magnus prompted Nico to ask what he had been about to before Jack had interrupted him.

"I was going to ask what the Hecate you are, Magnus. No offense."

"Excuse me?"

Nico narrowed his eyes slightly as if trying to solve a tough puzzle. "You're making me feel weirder than Leo when he came back from the dead. You're dead, I know it, but you're also not a ghost, and definitely not a zombie or skeleton. You're an anomaly and quite frankly it's rather unnerving, so I will ask again,  _what are you?_ "

"Uh oh," Leo said with a snicker, "you managed to freak out the Ghost King and prince of the Underworld. Now that's something alright."

Said Ghost King sent him a glare. "Shut up, Valdez."

Magnus sighed, although part of him found the situation funny. "I'm an einherjar, someone who has been chosen by a Valkyrie that died in battle to serve in Odin's army when Ragnarok comes. My friend Sam here was the one to choose me when I was killed fighting Surt a few weeks ago. The whole dead or alive thing is kind of confusing because my dead body is buried in Boston, but I'm right here. If you're confused now though it's a good thing you probably won't ever visit Hotel Valhalla. Everybody there dies all of the time and comes back to live a few hours later. It's a regular thing for us."

"You died too?" Leo questioned with a grin. "Hazel, it looks like there's a third member of our died and came back to life clique."

"I died too, technically." Jason put in. "Remember when I saw Hera's true form? If Thanatos hadn't been chained I would have been dead instead of almost going blind and passing out."

Nico took a step back as if he was going to be sick. "You know what? I can't deal with this today. Between your existence," he said to Magnus, "and a hotel where Thanatos means nothing I'm going to eat the McDonald's I've been waiting for the past half hour to eat and pretend you're just a regular living demigod." With that he spun around and sat down on one of the blankets where a huge bag with a yellow "M" was waiting for him.

"Sorry about that," Will apologized for his boyfriend. "He gets cranky when he goes too long without a Happy Meal. But since he's eating why don't we all chat over lunch?"

Agreeing that was a good idea, the fifteen of them sat in a wide circle and passed around the various baskets and containers of food. Calypso had prepared plenty of sandwiches and desserts the morning of, Nico having been in charge of shadow traveling to the supermarket to get drinks and snacks. Of course he has also picked McDonald's, for it was his weakness, but he made a point to eat one of Calypso's sandwiches and compliment her on her cooking skills.

"So," Percy began when everyone was roughly halfway through eating, "how about we go around the circle and state what everyone can do? Magnus and his friends can start since we did earlier."

Everyone nodded, Magnus downing a bottle of water before speaking.

"As a son of Frey I have the ability to change the weather around me into summer like so," he started with a grin as the temperature around them began to climb slightly. He didn't completely make it summer as to not drain himself or attract attention from monsters, but when he was finished the sun was peaking through the clouds and the cold was no longer bone-chilling. "I know some elf magic, which allows me to disarm and heal. I'm immune to temperature extremes, like harsh winter weather and fire, but I learned the hard way molten rock is where my body draws the line. As an einherjar I'm super strong and even immortal in Valhalla."

"Did you say you're immune to fire?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

Instead of answering, Leo created a fireball with ease before firing it at Magnus. Though the members of the Norse party were surprised, as the action reminded them all too well of Surt, the son of Frey simply sat there with wide eyes as the fire extinguished upon coming into contact with him.

"Leo!" Piper scolded. "You don't just throw fireballs at people; it's rude."

Magnus gave a small laugh. "It's fine, although it did freak me out for a moment. The giant that killed me threw fire like that."

"Sorry, dude," Leo apologized with a sheepish half-grin the same moment Will raised his hand as if in a classroom setting.

"You said you can heal?" Will asked curiously. "How do you do it?"

"Well I can heal myself by just thinking about it, and I can heal others through touch. It takes a bit of energy depending on how severe the injury is. Why, are you a healer?"

Will nodded excitedly. "Yep! It's the only real skill my father passed down to me other than my sonic whistle, but I guess I'll wait until it's my turn to elaborate. Sam, your turn?"

Sam smiled at his politeness. "Thank you, Will. As you all gathered from Magnus I am a Valkyrie. This allows me to fly and to camouflage myself as a swan when needed, but as a child of Loki I can shape shift too although I avoid it. My main weapon is an ax and I have a natural monster sense which allows me to tell when they are nearby."

"You can shape shift?" Hazel questioned while glancing at Frank. "You and Frank have something in common then, although he doesn't avoid it."

The Valkyrie regarded the Chinese demigod with interest. "Unfortunately when I shape shift my father's influence threatens to take over. I don't have the luxury of shifting all the time in fear of turning into something I hate, although I would have to say being a lioness was rather useful in a fight."

"I sleep as a bulldog," Frank found himself saying, which made everyone laugh at the randomness of it.

"My turn!" Blitzen suddenly said while gesturing grandly to himself. "Kids, you're all looking at an expert fashion designer that has his own shop where not only the finest of clothes can be found but also armor that has been worn by Odin himself. Hearth's scarf, Sam's hijab, and Magnus' coat are all examples of my excellent work. Despite how they look they are as durable as chain mail. Piper," he said with a bright smile, "your mother is also a goddess of love and beauty, correct? How do you feel about designing or modeling something sometime?"

The daughter of Aphrodite laughed awkwardly, a hand rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she responded.

"Actually, I'm not really into fashion. My siblings and mother would love you though."

Blitzen looked like he had been slapped. "What? Well, I can't say I don't understand. I never turned out like my father, a dwarf like me who was the best blacksmith around. I do have his crafting skills though, and can shape rocks almost as well as he could." When he found he had nothing else to add, he turned to Hearthstone expectantly.

 _I'm skilled in elf magic and rune magic,_ he signed while Blitzen spoke for him.  _I can use it to create protective barriers, fight enemies, and all sorts of things. That's really it._

"He's leaving the part out where Odin himself taught him some of what he knows," Magnus added. "And he's not just skilled; he's one of the best when it comes to magic. He's too humble for his own good."

Hazel leaned forward, interested. "Magic? I have some experience with our own brand of magic, which is more illusion than anything. That's pretty cool though."

Beside her, Nico signed a quick  _I think that's cool too_ which made Hearth smile.

Everyone turned to Annabeth then, who in turn motioned for Will to go next as he was sitting next to Hearthstone. "We'll just finish going around in the circle," she said.

"Okay then," Will said as he stole a french fry from Nico. His boyfriend gave him a stink eye but otherwise ignored the action. "I'm basically just a healer. I can heal with my hands or sing a hymn to my father along with my vast medical knowledge. I delivered a satyr baby once. I'm not good at archery or singing like my siblings are, but I can curse people to rhyme in couplets. I also have a whistle that can stun everyone who can hear it."

"He's the best healer among all Greek and Roman demigods," Nico added offhandedly. "Just saying."

Will rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to refute the compliment, but Percy beat him to it.

"Neeks, stop flirting with your boyfriend or else I'll tell them the story of when you broke up with me."

"What are you talking about, Jackson? You never even knew I liked you until I told you I was over you. You're just upset you're not my type and Will is."

Now Magnus was curious. "You had a crush on my cousin's boyfriend?"

Nico groaned, embarrassment clear on his face. "It was a long time ago. I was a foolish kid, easily impressible, and when he rescued my sister and I from a manticore I basically started hero-worshiping him. I hated myself for it, as my sister and I born in the thirties when liking the same sex meant signing a death warrant. Before you ask, my sister and I were in a magical hotel where eighty years passed in what felt like three months until we were pulled out a little over five years ago. Anyway, Percy is just bitter because for the past several years he thought I hated him when in actuality it was the opposite."

"How was I supposed to know you liked me?" Percy whined. "You didn't make it obvious."

"Well for starters I helped you during the quest in the labyrinth, then I went out of my way to make you invincible in the River Styx while also going against my father and almost getting incinerated convincing him, Persephone, and Demeter to join the war effort on your behalf. Then I searched for you for months when you disappeared, later searching for the Doors of Death to help you and Hazel complete your prophecy only for that to land me you know where. I befriended Bob when you left him in the Underworld, and the fact he himself told you I called you our greatest friend should have made you realize I didn't hate you."

"I had my suspicious by this point," Annabeth voiced.

"Exactly. Anyway, the past is the past. I have Will now and I wouldn't want it any other way." The whole past crush topic was over with. "As for my powers, I inherited a lot from my father. I can summon skeletons, zombies, and ghosts for starters. I can create walls of rock, lower the surrounding temperature, create fissures, put people to sleep, and walk in dreams. Shadow traveling is now a second nature to me, which means I can jump in any shadow and reappear across the world. When I'm angry or upset plant life around me dies, but I can consciously radiate fear if I need to. I can also sense peoples' life auras or if someone nearby or I know has died, which was why I was so confused upon meeting you," he directed at Magnus. "That's it."

Turning to Sam, Magnus whistled. "And I thought Hearthstone and I were badass."

"Oh shut up," the daughter of Loki said with playful shove.

Next it was Hazel's turn, who quickly explained how she could summon precious gems and metals from the ground among other powers. "I can control the Mist and navigate underground with ease. I also have geokinesis and a death sense similar to Nico's, although his is more accurate. I've also recently gotten better at shadow traveling."

"I'm good with a lot of weapons," Frank took over when she was done. "I prefer the bow and arrow, but I've been using a spear recently. As pointed out earlier I can shape shift into all sorts of animals."

Leo stood up when it was his turn, setting himself on fire as it was standard when he talked about himself. "I'm the only living child of Hephaestus that can do this," he began. "It comes in handy at the forge all the time, as I am a mechanic that can build anything. I mean, I built a flying boat and a dragon, so I'm pretty sure that makes me the best mechanic of all time. Anywho, I can sense any mistakes in machinery, activate machines just by touch, and can fix any machine with ease."

 _Impressive,_ Hearthstone signed.

"Thanks!" Leo responded when Nico told him what was signed. "My lovely lady here is pretty talented too though. Calypso, care to elaborate?"

Said titaness rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure what he's talking about. Other than being immortal, I suppose I have many natural gifts I picked up on while living on the island I was imprisoned on. Healing, cooking, fashioning clothes, building things, and much more are second nature to me now. I suppose I do have some abilities as a deity, such as excellent control over the Mist and magic as well as something similar to Piper's charm speak. I can inflict or lift curses as well."

When she was finished the Piper went next.

"I don't have as many powers compared to the rest of you guys. Other than charm speak, the only other thing I inherited was natural fluency in French and eyes that change color. I think I might have power over love."

Magnus tilted his head. "What makes you say that?"

"I brought Leo's bronze dragon Festus to life using the power of love. It could also be combined with magic, I suppose. Oh, and as a daughter of Aphrodite I have natural power over attraction and beauty."

"She's got that right. During our first quest together she almost made Leo and I kill each other," Jason explained with a laugh. "Anyway, I can fly as well as conjure storms and lightning bolts. I can tame storm and wind spirits too, and use the wind as a weapon."

"You can fly?" Sam asked with a smile. "I love flying; it's one of the best things about being a Valkyrie."

Jason nodded in understanding. "It's a great feeling, flying."

Nico scoffed from where he sat, giving Jason an annoyed look. "Unless you get picked up and flown through Croatia against your will at the risk of being blasted out of the sky by the king of the gods."

"I said I was sorry a long time ago," Jason complained. "Besides, my father wouldn't have blasted you while I was holding you. I think."

"My turn!" Percy shouted all of a sudden. "To outdo Grace, I can not only breathe underwater and control water, but I can use it to heal as well as use it as a weapon. I can talk to horses and sea creatures, to a small degree create earthquakes and storms, and control any boat or ocean vessel with my mind."

"Hey," Magnus broke in, "I forgot to mention earlier that my grandfather is the god of the sea. Dude, with your boating skills and my natural fishing skills we'd be unstoppable! We have got to plan a fishing trip sometime."

"That'd be awesome! As long as we let them go when we're done though. I'm sort of their prince in a way, so I don't want to eat them."

"That's fine. Falafel is better anyway."

"What's that?"

Annabeth sighed, part of her regretting how well her cousin and boyfriend were getting along.

"Seaweed Brain," she said with a laugh, "it's basically deep-fried chickpeas."

Percy made a face. "That sounds gross."

"No way! Falafel is the best thing ever," Magnus defended.

"It is pretty good," Piper offered. "I'm a vegetarian, so I have it on occasion."

Before Magnus could tell Percy "I told you so", Annabeth spoke up.

"As for me, most of what my mother passed down is mostly mental. I'm very smart is the only way I can really put it."

"She tricked Arachne into weaving her own trap," Jason offered.

"I'm also skilled with weaponry, strategy, weaving, and hand to hand combat." The blond finished before turning to Reyna, who would be the last to go.

"As a daughter of Bellona," she began, "I'm a natural at any weapon I pick up. It doesn't take long for me to master whatever I'm using, although I usually stick to a sword or hand to hand. Leadership is my strong point. I have the ability to share my strength with others, which helps in larger groups, but last summer I learned it transferring energy into a single person works well enough too. The only drawback is feeling the emotions of those I lend my strength to."

 _Everyone here is very powerful,_ Hearthstone signed when all was said.  _I'm surprised there are no monsters bothering us despite the large concentration of demigods._

"It is peculiar," Nico answered as he looked up at the sky like he was expecting one to pop out after being mentioned. "Hopefully the amount of power is intimidating them into staying away, not attracting them like a demigod barbecue."

Sam nodded in agreement, opening her mouth to say something just as Jack made himself known.

_Now that you guys are done stuffing your faces can the fish dude and I please fight?_

With a sigh Magnus withdrew his sword once more. "First of all, no fighting until the point where I pass out. I don't feel like not being able to say goodbye to my cousin because you overdid it trying to beat him. Secondly, no serious wounds. He can actually die and I like him so I'd rather not have you scarring him up; Annabeth wouldn't be happy with that either."

"He's the one you should be worried about, Magnus." Percy said as he stood up and made his way over to the green space several yards away. "When we're done Jack will need resharpened!"

And with that, Percy drew Riptide as Jack went for the first strike.

As everyone shifted around to better watch the fight more comfortably, Blitzen found himself talking to Leo while Hearthstone and Nico got into an animated conversation in sign language. When Will asked for the gist of what they were signing about Nico whispered something about Blitz and Hearth totally being a couple. From afar Blitzen and Leo noticed the two gesturing wildly with their hands and smirking, leaving even Blitzen confused as he could not keep up with their pace.

"Man, and I thought Nico spoke with his hands enough as it was." Leo cackled. "Get it? Because he's Italian!"

Blitzen rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

While Sam, Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel eased themselves into a conversation, Jason and Magnus cheered their friend (or sword in Magnus' case) on. It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Jack finally managed to disarm Percy and raise his point to his neck.

"Fine," Percy relented, "you won fair and square. Some of those moves you pulled off were pretty crazy though. I don't think they could have been done if someone had been wielding you."

_Perhaps. Oh well look at the time- time to recharge!_

Suddenly the sword flew into Magnus' hand, who in turn promptly crumpled to the ground muttering something about Jack being a liar. It was only after Will hurriedly checked over the son of Frey that Percy grinned.

"Since he passed out does that mean I won?"

Leo shut him down immediately. "Of course not, Perce. It only means he probably passes out as much as our buddy Jason here."

"It's not my fault!" The son of Jupiter protested feebly.

"Actually," Blitzen said with a laugh, "Hearth here passes out quite a bit too after he uses his magic. I wonder who passes out more, you or him?"

 _Not funny,_ Hearthstone signed while giving his friend a pointed look.

The group shared a laugh, everyone steadily falling into conversations among one another while Sam and Will watched over Magnus as well. Later when he finally woke up he wasted no time reprimanding Jack for showing off. The sword shrugged it off (figuratively of course), and the lot of them went back to talking. At some point Leo called for Festus, who gave Magnus the ride of his lifetime. Nico also showed off a bit when he summoned a few skeletons in order to scare Blitzen when he wasn't looking on account of his new friend Hearth. Sam and Reyna got along quite well as they discussed different ax-wielding techniques.

All in all, Annabeth and Magnus had to call the meeting an overall success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
